


karena

by odehalle



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-14
Updated: 2014-04-14
Packaged: 2018-01-19 09:42:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1464694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/odehalle/pseuds/odehalle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>kalau denganmu, melakukan sesuatu tidak berpikir juga tidak apa-apa. midorima/takao</p>
            </blockquote>





	karena

Midorima pikir kenapa dia bisa bertahan dengan Takao karena sifatnya yang pengertian.

Oke, Midorima sendiri ingin muntah karena pikirannya. Hebat sekali, yang berpikir, yang punya pikiran dan yang jijik. Midorima kini sedang tiduran sembari membaca novel menunggu minus matanya bertambah dan kacamatanya semakin tebal.

“Shin-chan, banguuuuun! Baca bukunya sambil duduk, tumben sekali kamu males kayak gini,” Takao muncul, menarik buku Midorima dengan tampang cerianya, seperti biasa. Mungkin karena mereka sudah saling mengerti, Takao membawa kalengan kacang merah dan Midorima harus mengingat hari ini adalah hari dimana ia tersenyum bebas pada Takao.

“Mau jalan-jalan?”

Midorima menggeleng lelah, Takao menyodorkan kalengan merah sambil menghirup kebebasan dari Minggu yang tak ia dapatkan dari Senin-Sabtu di kantor investigasi kesatuan polisi.

“Terimakasih,” Midorima mengucapkan sesuatu yang jarang meluncur dari bibirnya dan Takao benar-benar kehabisan kata-kata. Lelaki berambut hitam itu punya mata yang awas dan tajam. Tidak butuh kacamata dan punya kelebihan spesial dari orang-orang biasa.

_Kalau kamu, bisa jadi mataku._

“Oi, nggak lagi stres ‘kan? Ngomong kalau ada data pasien yang hilang lagi!” Takao membuat sofa itu terasa sempit, “Aku yang cari lagi,”

Midorima mendengus, malu dengan kebiasaan buruk karena penglihatannya yang memburam. Menjadi dokter itu memang sulit, terutama mendapatkan hari libur seperti ini. “Nggak ada yang harus dicari,” otaknya memerintahkan untuk diam, tapi mulutnya terus bicara.

Ya, pasien, obat, stestoskop memenuhi pelupuk matanya. Midorima juga ingin bersantai, tapi mungkin hari ini ia akan di rumah. Besoknya akan mengambil izin sehari lagi. Midorima nyaris tidak bisa membedakan merah darah dan hijau daun. Di matanya kedua warna itu menjadi biner karena terlalu sering mengetuk kornea matanya.

“Shin-chan, kalau capek, tidur aja. Gausah mikirin bla bla bla, ada laundry, ada restoran, ada supermarket. Ngapain pusing? Kan kamu hidup nggak sendiri,” Takao berceloteh,

Midorima menurunkan kelopak matanya dan melepas kacamata.

“Kan ada aku, oke?”

_Iya, karena ada kamu._

Midorima juga kadang-kadang tidak perlu patuh pada aturan yang selama ini ia buat karena ia ingin hidupnya sempurna, terencana, mulus, dan nyatanya hal seperti itu malah membuatnya bosan dan terkesan menyi-nyiakan kesempatan untuk berjalan-jalan di dunia. Satu hal, Midorima bisa tahan dengan Takao karena sifat orang itu mudah, simpel, praktis dan menghargai kebebasan.

Mungkin hal yang paling ia syukuri dalam hidupnya ia tinggal bersama Takao. Dengan orang itu, Midorima lebih bisa mengerti makna dari kebahagiaan hidup yang sesungguhnya.


End file.
